end_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Johto
'''Johto '''is a region in the Pokémon World , located west of Kanto and south of Sinnoh. Johto is the head of one of the two main factions in the war against Kanto. Johto's allies include Hoenn, The Sevii Islands, Orre and Holon, along with some soldiers and equipment from Unova. Johto uses cooler colors, such as blue and green, to identify their factions. This is visible in their national flag to the right, with blue, white, and green vertical bars behind a depiction of Ho-Oh, the mystical bird. History Johto and Kanto had been at ends with each other as long as either side could date back. For many years, Kanto was the strongest country on the planet, but in the early 20th century, Johto began to experience a rise in power as well. Kanto attempted to stop this by assassinating a Johto politician. When this plot was uncovered, it ignited The Great War. After the previous war ended, and all weapons were made useless, an uneasy tension remained between the two countries. Johto began to experiment with ways to capture the creatures known as Pokémon that inhabited the world around them, and had terrorized their soldiers during the war. The country created the first Poké ball, and soon captured hundreds of monsters to train as weapons. Kanto ultimately copied Johto's design, and a new arms race broke out. Eventually, the old tensions between the two countries snapped, and war was declared again. The Military Johto's armed forces are under the direct authority of Minister of Defense Roy Rommel, known as the "Winter Fox". Johto enjoys some advantages against Kanto, but also has weaknesses exploited. Navy The Johto Navy, led by Admiral Masa Mizushima, is considerably larger than Kanto's, and has been proven as the superior fleet. The Navy utilizes a large fleet of capital surface vessels, as well as several dozen submarines and additional support ships obtained from civilian use. Johto's fleet also includes several more aircraft carriers than Kanto's. Army The Johto Army is under the command of Brigadier General Frank Johannson. The Army has not enjoyed the amount of success the Navy has had. After a loss at the first battle of the war, morale ran low and desertions plagued the military. The Army uses Jeeps and other land vehicles for their primary transportation, but relies on the Navy for support. The Johto Military Police, led by Major Zaaj Drocin and Lieutenant Colonel Gwen Clement, is technically under the same branch as the Army. Air Force The Johto Air Force is the newest branch of the military, led by Brigadier General Valerian Skybreeze. Johto's Air Force has been roughly equaled by Kanto's for the current duration of the war. The most common aircraft used is the Spitfire twin-seat fighter plane, assembled by Mossdeep Aerospace in Hoenn. Although most pilots started out using aircraft, some have acquired flying Pokémon to use as well. Although the Air Force lacks the amount of heavy bombers used by Kanto, they enjoy a significant strategic advantages, due to several tightly-run reconnaissance squadrons. Poké balls Johto poké balls feature a clockwork release mechanism. A key is used to build up enough energy to release and return a captive monster to its ball. Although much faster than Kanto's copied design, the older and more primitive Johto design is not very efficient, and has a roughly 12% chance of failure each time it is used. Significant Locations *Goldenrod City: Current capitol. Location of Goldenrod Naval Facility and the Goldenrod World Airfield (Navy and Air Force headquarters, respectively). Also the site of violent protests against the war effort. There may or may not be a criminal syndicate favoring Arboks headquartered deep within its tunnels. *Ecruteak City: One of the oldest cities in Johto, and the former capitol. Location of the majestic twin Bell Towers, which were said to house Ho-Oh and Lugia. The city was occupied by Kanto during the summer, and although Johto led a successful campaign to retake the city, the ensuing battle devastated the city, and the Brass Tower was destroyed. *Olivine City: Location of the Navy shipyards and Johto Maritime Academy. Houses the Navy's second-in-command, and most of the repair facilities. *Mt. Silver: A large mountain that sits roughly on the border between Kanto and Johto. Due to notorious weather conditions and Great War anti-aircraft sites, its slopes are littered with aircraft wreckage from both sides. A transport carrying confidential manuscripts was shot down over the mountain, triggering a hunt from both sides to locate the important documents. *Whirl Islands: Home of the Whirl Islands Prison Complex, Johto's containment and interrogation facility for Prisoners of War. Category:Johto